1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new shape retention hose construction and to a new method of making such a hose construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a shape retention hose construction comprising a length of flexible tubular hose formed mainly of polymeric material and having opposite end portions and an intermediate body portion that defines internal and external peripheral surface means of the hose, and shape retention means carried by the hose and being adapted to generally retain the shape of the hose construction when the hose and its carried shape retention means are jointly bent into a particular shape, the shape retention means comprising a deformable elongated member having opposed ends, the hose having a radially outwardly disposed and longitudinally extending projection on the external peripheral surface means thereof, the elongated member being longitudinally disposed in the projection. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,508 to Neaves, and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,779, to Wink et al.